


Claim

by Caedmon



Series: Doctor/Rose Prompts [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Broken Heart, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has kissed Reinette, and he knows he shouldn't have. What will Rose say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> written for the timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt: _broken hearts_
> 
> Hey look! I drabbled!
> 
> as always,  
> I own nothing but the mistakes.  
> Kudos and comments are the best thing ever. Thank you for them.  
> caedmonfaith.tumblr.com

He paused, trying to gather his thoughts, his courage. She was hurt. He was the reason. He knew it and had to fix it. Now. 

He knocked but didn’t wait before walking in. 

“Rose, can we talk?”

She shrugged, and he knew it was all the response he’d get. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed her. I was wrong.” He hesitated. “I should have thought of you first.”

“Why?” she demanded. “I don’t have any claim to you.”

“Oh, Rose,” he said, stepping forward to touch her, hold her. “You’re the _only_ one who has any claim to me, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
